1. Field of the Invention;
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for measuring the shape of a substance composed of a liquid, solid or gas injected from an opening of a nozzl or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art;
It has been generally customary heretofore that measuring the shape of an injected substance is executed by photography and the shape is judged to be satisfactory or not merely by visual inspection. In fact, the shape of an atomized fuel mist injected from a fuel injector for an internal combustion engine exerts a great influence on the performance of the engine. Therefore, in evaluating the engine performance, it is necessary to attain an accurate evaluation with regard to the shape of atomized fuel mist. However, there exists no adequate method or apparatus automated for achieving high-precision efficient measurement of the shape of an injected fuel mist. Consequently, check of the atomized fuel shape executed by visual inspection is naturally concomitant with individual differences in the shape evaluation, hence inducing inaccuracy in the measurement and requiring considerable time for the evaluation.